


The Wolf Chaining

by LeSinner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted!Kakashi, Alternate Universe, Domesticated wolf Kakashi, F/M, Kakashi has an unhealthy obsession with Naruto, Kakashi struggles, Kyuubi!Naruto - Freeform, M/M, Minato adopts Kakashi, Minato is alive, Naruto is considered too dangerous, Powerful!Naruto, Sasuke is a shit, Sasuke knows about Kakashi's obsession, Semi-evil Naruto, The village keeps Naruto from getting too strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was known to hold the most inappropriate fixation on his younger brother, so much so that any attempt to keep them apart would lead to nothing but blood and fire on Konoha's end. <br/>And though Naruto holds nothing but contempt for his adopted brother, Kakashi was always willing to beg at Naruto's feet for scraps of attention. <br/>Naruto decides to take Kakashi's offer and use him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: May tend to be a bit dark. After all, what else could it be when Kakashi tries his best, gives his all, and throws everything short of his soul away just to please the man he loves, only for that man to want nothing to do with him? WARNING 2: Will also be having some very mature content sooner or later.

O-O-O-O

“Namikaze-san, my hands are tied. The Council has forbidden it.” Ebisu-sensei attempted to appear sympathetic to pacify the jinchuuriki, though it was clear to both parties that he could hardly care less. The ominous thunderstorm outside seemed to do nothing but highlight this fact.

Naruto grit his teeth, mumbled a “thank you for trying, sensei,” and exited the room bitterly.

For as long as he could remember, the Council would always get in his way. This marked the second time he was forbidden from taking the graduation exams. Already he was 16 and still without a proper rank. But his prowess was undeniable, and was instead awarded an honorary shinobi rank. And this, this blatant refusal to accept him as one of the village’s own, rankled. They would never let him be a real ninja. He was, after all, too precious - too dangerous. But still. He was too good to be ignored and set aside. He knew, his peers knew, the Council knew that he was an asset - he was skilled, he was strong, he was intelligent! He had taken down legions of enemy-nin before he even reached his 10th year! He had even surpassed Itachi in ability, what more needed to be said? Sooner or later, the village would see things his way. They had to!

He didn’t mind being seen as a weapon, not at all! If he was so dangerous, why not make the most of it and use him, dammit! He wanted to be just like his father, the Hokage, but it seemed even his father was against his –

“Naruto!” From reflex alone, the familiar tone and voice caused Naruto’s smooth face to crumple into a ferocious scowl. He knew that voice. Kakashi. And there were civilian girls around him, too.

Abruptly leaving his admirers, the grey-haired male in the jounin uniform rushed towards the blond and brandished a dry umbrella. Naruto eyed the slightly damp uniform with distaste and raised his judging gaze to look Hatake in the eye. The man’s upside down eye smiles only served to annoy Naruto further. (They say a pretty face could pacify a god’s anger, but not for Naruto. He just felt like raking his claw-like nails down Hatake's side.)

Hatake must’ve rushed here the moment it started to rain. Perhaps even before it properly started to drizzle. This pathetic obsequiousness irritated Naruto.

“I noticed you left your umbrella today, my cute little Naruto… so, here!” The umbrella was proffered obnoxiously once again. “We can even go home together, ne?” Naruto took a moment to catalogue Hatake's appearance. Dusty and not all put-together, Hatake must have only just returned from his mission outside Konoha walls. And it looked like he left immediately to, what, deliver Naruto's umbrella?

Naruto made no move to take the tool. Instead, he glared silently, unimpressed.

Finally, the infuriating eye smiles were gone, only now barely reflecting uncertainty. Yet, the no-good Hatake still kept the arm with the umbrella aloft in offering. “Well now, my cute little otouto, if… if you get wet and catch a cold… well, I’m pretty sure it would take up some precious training time….”

Naruto figured he ought to ignore the lazy scum before him, but in the end, common sense won out. The Kyuubi had no patience for petty mortal ills, and Naruto had no time to waste if he wanted to prove himself to the village. Naruto grundgingly took the umbrella.

“Ah! See, I knew that would get you to – urgh!” Naruto did take the umbrella, but just as quickly bashed the thing on the side of Hatake's head. No jounin, no ANBU, no ordinary mortal nin could possibly evade Naruto’s superior abilities. He _was_ the container of a fearsome god, after all. And yet, nobody acknowledged him. Not even his own father.

“I hate it when we’re seen together, Kakashi.” Especially when all they saw was _Kakashi of The White Fang, Kakashi of A Thousand Jutsu, Kakashi the Hokage’s Student, Kakashi the Adopted but Favored Namikaze_. Noboday cared that _Naruto the Divine Vessel, Naruto the Prodigy, Naruto the Hokage’s Flesh and Blood_ walked beside him.

Hatake rubbed his head gingerly. “Ah. Caught me off guard there. But anyway, otouto, with the circumstances as they are, we might as well head home together, ne?”

Hatake made a move to hold hands with Naruto, which Naruto deftly evaded. Naruto glared ahead of him. Of the many things he hated, being seen as Hatake's Younger Brother was one of the worst. But instead of acknowledging the adopted Hatake, Naruto opened the umbrella with a flourish and stepped into the rain. With nary a word, he set out to leave his adopted brother behind. But, as usual, the man was tenacious, following the blonde like a tamed wolf in the rain.

“Ahh. Father said he’s swamped with work and won’t be home tonight, otouto,” Hatake drawled in that infuriating way from beside Naruto. He carried on as though used to rain pelting his grey head.

“I guess I’ll be cooking for us tonight!” Again, instead of acknowledging his adopted older brother, Naruto trudged stonily ahead, steadfastly keeping to himself.

It irritated him to think of what was in store for him tonight, home alone with Hatake.

O-O-O-O


	2. It Is The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand that from the very beginning, Kakashi had intense feelings for Naruto. It was never harmful towards Naruto, but it was harmful for himself, as Naruto became aware of these feelings. And Naruto - Naruto is young, resentful, and dangerously powerful; yet, he is also contstrained by his morals, as well as the value he places on his village.
> 
> Kakashi is... a bit unhinged. Not craaaaaazy, but, well. Almost. Naruto is his reason and the air in his lungs. So, while Naruto is dangerous for all the obvious reasons, Kakashi is even more so. Naruto still cares about the world, more or less; Kakashi only cares about Naruto. 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, try to enjoy! 
> 
> Current ages:
> 
> Naruto – 16
> 
> Kakashi – 22

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**

_**Two years ago** _

_It was early morning and finally Kakashi was sufficiently recovered from his binge drinking with his friends._

_It was a good day. Pleasant weather, birds chirping outside, muscles relaxed and whatnot. It was great._

_With a smile on his face, Kakashi made his way to the shower Naruto and himself shared, eager to take a piss and shower the night's grime away._

_The sound of flowing water broke him away from his thoughts._

_But it seemed the shower was already in use. Naruto got there first!_

_Kakashi stopped in his tracks. His heart sped up some and the hand holding the bathroom doorknob faintly trembled. Briefly, his mind's eye imagined his tanned younger brother, replete with flowing, hot water sluicing down young but firm muscles and dusky pink nipples._

_Kakashi clenched his eyes to clear his mind._

_Ah well. Wouldn't hurt to just take a piss. If he happened to see Naruto's body on the way, well. Not his fault, right? They're brothers anyway, right?_

_And yet, for all his thoughts of "just taking a piss, nothing wrong with that," Kakashi stealthily masked his presence and crept in._

_Somehow, he already knew his intentions were not pure._

**O-O-O-O**

Kakashi was drenched in rain water and he was dripping all over the foyer, but he couldn't seem to get his mind past the fact that ambient foyer light was bathing Naruto's skin so alluringly. The beautiful healthy glow of Naruto's good genetics and the Kyuubi's own influence painted Naruto as a terribly, young, beautiful god.

Kakashi looked away to clear his mind. Sometimes his otouto was beyond captivating.

He wondered if maybe tonight would be different. Maybe, he would be acknowledged by his young golden master.

He knew that Naruto disliked him, but he was working on it, slowly but –

"Hey, Hatake. Oi! Stop spacing out already! I'll be in my room –"

Kakashi jerked his eyes back to Naruto.

Naruto was going to shut himself in his room again and may as well cut off all interaction with Kakashi tonight. Forget calling Naruto out; sometimes Kakashi felt like Naruto would prefer starving than spending time with Kakashi.

"Tell me when the chef and the other servants finish and leave – wha! Hey, what're you doing?!"

Kakashi had reached out, and before he knew it, imprisoned Naruto's wrist within his hand and drew him in the strong wall of his older, harder body. 

Kakashi could feel the peachy softness and fever warmth of Naruto's skin.

"I dismissed them before leaving to pick you up, Naruto. Didn't I already say I'd be cooking for us tonight?" Kakashi softly murmured against Naruto's temple.

Pulling back from Naruto, Kakashi clearly saw the displeased appearance of his younger brother.

Younger brother. _Otouto._

"I don't like being touched, Hatake. Release me before I break your bones."

Kakashi worried his lip, then released a soft exhale. If Naruto wished it, he _could_ easily break his bones. He swallowed and gathered his will.

"Don't I get a reward of some sort for walking you home?"

Naruto stilled. Yet his ire steadily grew. Kakashi felt this, as palpable as the often hurtful dislike Naruto held for him.

"Have dinner with me tonight, and you can help me in the kitchen, like when you were little!" Kakashi pushed.

This was the questionable basis of their relationship. Kakashi was Naruto's sole, unwavering support, and Kakashi was irreplaceable. 

"I didn't ask for it."

"But if I didn't, you'd have to walk home under the rain. You were prohibited from practicing shinobi arts when within the village so you'd have to get around like a civilian…"

Naruto scowled. No doubt the reminder of his restrictions caused it. But he was clearly acknowledging Kakashi's truth.

And Kakashi loved that about Naruto. Naruto may sometimes be hateful and disdainful, but he was honourable and noble. He was pride, truth, and justice wrapped in formidable golden flesh and sharp intellect.

Naruto had the makings of a hero.

But Naruto could be cruel.

And he hated Kakashi.

" _Fine_ ," Naruto ground out. His blue eyes blazed angrily.

Kakashi brightened and implacable, his hands sought to embrace Naruto's form, trapping Naruto to his body, his hands coasting along the toned and taut lines of his brother's wonderful body. Kakashi near trembled with excitement at having his young god of a brother spend time with him tonight.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was Kakashi's own vengeful deity. He had ensnared Kakashi 12 years ago; and though Naruto wanted nothing to do with him Kakashi was his loyal, loyal dog.

They both knew this, but Kakashi doubted Naruto knew the extent of his devotion.

Kakashi rubbed his nose against Naruto's blonde hair. It smelled of sweat, sun, and Naruto.

For Naruto, he could topple their government, much easier than one would think – even go against his adopted father – and pave the way for Naruto's dreams. There were ways to achieve Naruto's goals. And he would do it with little to no fuss; Naruto was his purpose after all.

Faintly, he heard soft growling, felt the prickle of sizzling raw power snap.

Before he knew it, Naruto had shoved him away and practically smashed him against the reinforced wall of the foyer entrance.

Dazedly, Kakashi marveled at the force of Naruto's chakra, so easily able to hurl a man as powerful as Kakashi without lifting a finger.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Naruto snarled down at Kakashi as he pulled himself together.

Kakashi gathered himself to kneel at Naruto's feet, keeping his head and eyes low. He felt at peace at Naruto's feet, like he belonged there.

Kakashi fought the urge to move, or to gaze upon the crackling, stormy blue of Naruto's gaze.

Establishing eye contact at this time would only enrage the blond more and may push Naruto against dining with him tonight.

And though Kakashi was powerful and and held in great esteem, he still felt the unique tingle of fear only Naruto could inspire. 

Any wrong move and Naruto, driven by his instinct to dominate and destroy any form of defiance to his supremacy, may choose to strike Kakashi down. And when faced with the implacable, yet youthful dominance of Naruto, only Kakashi's submission would pacify Naruto.

Such was the nature of the Kyuubi's container, for Kyuubi was the ultimate predator, a vicious, dominating power.

Kakashi's submission appeared to pacify Naruto, for he merely pointed a sharply tipped finger at the man kneeling before him.

"Prepare dinner. Then we'll consider your stupid _reward_."

When Kakashi finally lifted his head, he was alone, dripping, in the foyer.

But, he was happy. Naruto at his truest only with Kakashi, and despite the loathing Naruto harboured, Kakashi was sure he would break through it someday.

Truly, he was prepared to work for Naruto's regard. 

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**


End file.
